


Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were--

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [7]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Established Relationship, Fanart, M/M, Valery's ass, Valoris, half nudity, late-night pee, or not so accidental, to be blunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Valery has regular late-night pees due to stress.One night Boris walks in on him, accidentally or on purpose, maybe to get a peek at that fine freckled ass.Hot sex ensues, preferably with Valery bent over the sink so that Boris can see him mouthing moans in the mirror.Also that baggy vest gives me ideas, like Boris pushing it aside to get a lick of that taut nipple.Cracked paint on the wall and everything: they could be in a seedy hotel, they could be in Valery's very old apartment.
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Comments: 38
Kudos: 37





	Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you were--

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by the lovely Shark-from-the-park.
> 
> Two fics by my lovely comrades accompany this pic.
> 
> [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738841)  
> by [L1ttleSilkworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleSilkworm/profile)  
> and [What The Mirror Shows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074847)  
> by [GreenMeridian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenMeridian/profile)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heat Wave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738841) by [L1ttleSilkworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1ttleSilkworm/pseuds/L1ttleSilkworm)




End file.
